In rocket launchers, current detent and release mechanisms used require either a road lock that restrains the missile round during travel and must be removed prior to firing of the missile by either manual or electrical means or the detent and release mechanism includes break away devices that break at controlled tensile or shear stength after the rocket motor has been ignited and sufficient thrust has been built up to cause the break away devices to be overcome. Current detent and release mechanism that employ a road lock require an interlock to prevent firing of the rocket motor prior to release of the road lock. Also, with a road lock mechanism, the rocket must be aligned with the road lock mechanism when being inserted into the launch tube. The break away type detent and release mechanisms require special tools for installation and the break strength of the detent and release mechanism must be precisely controlled so that the break force remains constant. The break away type release mechanism also imparts large forces to the launcher structure which is not desirable.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a rocket detent and release mechanism that can be used to restrain any rocket or missile of the tube launched type.
Another object of this invention is to provide detent and release mechanism that can be used on most any size rocket but which is particularly adapted for intermediate sized rockets.
Still another object of this invention is to provide detent and release mechanism that requires no tools for mounting of the rocket in the launch tube.
A further object of this invention is to provide a detent and release mechanism in which the rocket can be inserted into the launch tube and the detent and release mechanism snapped into position as the missile is inserted into the launch tube.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a detent and release mechanism that restrains the missile in the launch tube against forward and rearward movement of the rocket until after the rocket motor has been ignited.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a detent and release mechanism that requires no external releasing means for releasing the rocket when launched.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a simplified rocket launcher which is designed to launch a multiplicity of rockets from adjacent tubes.
A still further object of this invention is to provide detent and release mechanism which releases the rocket upon ignition of the rocket motor and which imparts no forces or substantially zero forces to the launcher upon release of the mechanism.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a detent and release mechanism that maintains the rocket in the launch tube and is only released after ignition of the rocket motor.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a detent and release mechanism that eliminates the danger of dropping a round if ignition of the rocket motor does not occur.
Other objects and advantages of this inventin will be obvious to those skilled in this art.